


Enough

by IvvyMoon (blue_jack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom!Naruto, Impact Play, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Sex Toys, Sub!Sasuke, Top!Naruto, bottom!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/IvvyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lengths will Naruto go to in order to give Sasuke what he needs? (originally posted many years ago, I don't even remember now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who is wondering, I am not writing in the Naruto fandom anymore. However, I've been in many fandoms over the past few years where authors have taken down all their fic and there are all these dead links, and I'm like, but whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy????? So I'm going to post a few of my old fic here--probably not all of them, because damn, I wrote a lot of fic in this fandom--but some of my most popular. I doubt anyone cares anymore, but just in case, here you guys go.
> 
> This was a giftfic for AnimeAddict666. I hope you're doing well, bb.

He shouldn't have come.

Naruto tossed back a shot of tequila, forgoing the salt and the lime. He was the only person along the bar not doing body shots. He could see several tongues running down bare chests and other body parts, lapping up salt and spilt alcohol. It was one of the tamer activities going on in the club. 

Everywhere he looked, people in leather and costumes were talking, kissing, fucking. Public sex was nothing new, and the crowds of people surrounding the couples…erm, groups…were watching and calling out encouragements and suggestions.

He reached down and adjusted his pants as he watched one extremely enterprising guy in costume take one up the ass, one in his mouth, one in either hand and one somewhere else, although Naruto wasn’t quite sure where that somewhere else was. He tilted his head.

He started to snicker as he thought, _Who is that masked man?_

He sighed as the amusement faded away. He really watched too many old reruns. He doubted anyone in his generation had even heard of the Lone Ranger, let alone would’ve understood the reference.

He turned away from the orgy, the voyeuristic value having quickly lost its appeal. There was really only one person he wanted to fuck, but Naruto had been avoiding him for the past few months.

He ordered another shot, tossing it back just as quickly as the first. There really was nothing better than tequila at making a person drunk as quickly as possible. 

Really, why had he come tonight?

“Do you want to play with me?” a soft, lilting voice asked him, and he turned to see a sweet looking blonde flutter her eyelashes at him, dressed as Little Bo Peep. Of course, Little Bo Peep hadn’t worn her dress quite that high, nor had she been wearing stiletto heels, white fishnet stockings and a lacy garter belt.

He considered her offer for just a second, looking over the taut swell of flesh in her bodice, playing with the idea of grinding into those petticoats as he fucked her against the wall, maybe inserting her miniature shepherd’s crook into her ass as he took her front, the bells jingling. 

Sadly, it didn’t excite him as much as it should have.

“Another time, darling,” he said, reaching out and pulling her against him, bending down to take her lips in apology. She gasped against him, her hands fluttering against his chest.

It made him smile. She really was very good.

He slapped her ass in appreciation as she walked away, and she sent him a saucy wink over her shoulder as she left, just for a moment breaking out of her little girl character.

Maybe he should’ve taken her up on her offer after all… 

His eyes followed her as she walked, and suddenly there he was, standing against the far wall, his dark eyes looking at him. The man he’d been thinking about all night, every night, for the past few months. The man he’d been hoping to see, dreading to see.

Sasuke.

His heart started to pound, loud in his ears, drowning out even the pulsing beat of the music in the room.

Damn him for being almost everything Naruto had ever wanted.

Almost.

His mouth firmed, and he would’ve turned away and pretended not to see him except Sasuke was staring at him with challenging eyes, the faintest trace of a sneer on his lips, and even from across the room, Naruto could tell Sasuke was expecting him to look away.

So of course he walked across the room instead.

“What? Not running from me tonight, Naruto?” Sasuke asked as he stopped in front of him, the scorn evident in his voice.

“Pft. Like I’d ever run—”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

Naruto couldn’t help feeling guilty. It was true that ever since their last time together, he’d gone out of his way to stay as far from Sasuke as possible. Not because he didn’t want to be with the bastard, but because he wanted it too much. Sasuke didn’t want him as a lover, refused to have him as anything more than a Dom, and he – he just couldn’t handle that anymore.

He sighed. “Whatever.”

He turned to leave. Sasuke didn’t even flinch when he whirled back around, slamming one hand against the wall next to his head.

“Does it have to be just pain?” he snapped.

“We’ve been through this before, Naruto.”

“Well, I want to go through it again! Damn it, Sasuke! Why can’t you just bend a little bit—?”

“Why can’t you?” Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto in the chest and making him stumble backwards. “You’re the one who wants to change the rules all of the sudden!” 

Naruto growled, the large amount of alcohol he’d imbibed making his emotions volatile. Even though he had tried to talk to Sasuke about their sessions before, Sasuke had always refused to change his mind, first clamming up and then walking out if Naruto continued to pursue the topic. Maybe Sasuke had been drinking too much, too, or maybe he’d gotten just as frustrated with their situation over the past few months, but finally – _finally_ – they were going to have it out.

“Maybe I was sick of the sex being something you put up with instead of something you enjoyed!”

Sasuke snarled. “Don’t blame me because you can’t fuck.”

“I can’t _fuck_?” Naruto asked incredulously, his voice nearly cracking at the end. “I’m a great fucker! If you’d give me a chance to prove it instead of always insisting I just ‘fucking get it over with,’ then you’d—”

“What the hell is your problem? I let you fuck me, don’t I? I blow you. You get off. What else—”

Naruto slammed him into the wall.

“What else do I want? How about a real session with you where I get to do what I want to do instead of what you want to do? A session where I don’t have to beat you bloody first, so you’re barely conscious when I take you? A session where you fucking participate instead of lying there, waiting for me to get off of you?”

He leaned forward until he was almost spitting the words into Sasuke’s face.

“How about getting to see you outside of the damn club instead of just once a month when you feel like getting beaten up? How about not _having_ to beat you to a pulp every time we get together? Can I have any of t _hat_?”

By the end, he was almost shouting, and it was only because the party was in full-swing that they weren’t the complete center of attention.

“I’ve already told you that sex is not why I got into d/s,” Sasuke said quietly, bitterly.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Sasuke,” Naruto begged, resting his forehead against the other man’s, his anger draining. “Just let me try. Just once. I get that you’re looking for something to get lost in, but it doesn’t have to be just abuse. Pleasure can be painful, too, if you’ll let it.” 

He smiled crookedly, brokenly. “And it doesn’t leave the scars.”

“Naruto—”

“Just once. I promise – I _promise_ – that if after one time you don’t want to do it again, I won’t bring it up anymore. One time. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Tch. So confident in yourself that you think you’ll manage to convince me in one session?”

Naruto smiled abashedly, but since it was true, he didn’t deny it.

“Idiot.”

Naruto shifted his head until his mouth was next to Sasuke’s ear. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

Even though they’d only known each other a little over a year with a total of ten sessions together, each session had lasted the whole night. Sasuke had been battered after each one, barely able to move, but he’d also been lethargic and peaceful, and he’d allowed Naruto to care for him, the two of them talking into the gray hours of the morning.

But once they’d dressed and stepped out of their room, the Sasuke he’d gotten to know disappeared, a stranger in his place, and he’d only return a month later under Naruto’s whip. 

Naruto had missed those quiet hours, missed them more than he could say.

Sasuke sighed.

After a long silence, Naruto sighed as well and said softly, “If you decide it’s not enough, I’ll give you what you want. I’ll…go back to doing things the way they were before.”

Sasuke pushed him gently back until their eyes could meet. “You swear?” he asked, his voice oddly childlike.

“I swear.”

Naruto had never asked Sasuke what drove him to be beaten once a month. He had known the question wouldn’t be allowed. But he wanted to. He wanted to know everything there was about Sasuke, and he wanted to feel like he _could_ ask.

“Che.” Just like that, the oddly vulnerable Sasuke was gone, and Naruto had to close his eyes for a moment when Sasuke slipped out from between him and the wall and started to walk away. He watched him go, aching.

Until he realized Sasuke was headed in the direction of the rooms.

He swallowed. 

Sasuke was really going to do this? After all this time?

He actually hesitated before starting to move. His next action could change Sasuke’s mind. But if he wanted to have any hope of making this more than just the one time, then he had to take control. 

Not let Sasuke call all the shots, which was how all their previous sessions had gone.

Naruto had never met a sub so willing to use his safe words before. But Sasuke used them all the time whenever Naruto tried to do anything more than the physical abuse. As he’d said, Naruto could fuck his face or his ass, but only after the session was basically over, a bone tossed his way to reward him for doing his job. But even then, it had to be fast, and the touching was kept to a minimum.

“Boy,” he said, his voice steel – although steel had never been as wobbly in its core as Naruto felt at that moment. He stepped forward, grabbing the hair at the nape of Sasuke’s neck and pulling him back sharply until he was pressed against Naruto’s body.

“When did I give you permission to walk away from me?”

“Naruto!” Sasuke hissed, one hand grabbing his fist, the other arm raised as if getting ready to elbow him in the stomach.

Another thing Sasuke hated was any sort of public demonstration.

The elbow came back, and Naruto grunted as it jabbed him. He’d moved just enough so it had hit his side rather than his stomach, and the sharp pain made him growl as he reached around and grabbed Sasuke’s wrist, twisting it up behind him.

Sasuke couldn’t stop the small gasp as he stood up on his toes as Naruto restrained him.

“Ten strokes for walking away from me, boy. It’s obvious you don’t know how to treat your master. As for the elbow…get on your knees, slut.”

Sasuke stiffened at the insult. Ten strokes was nothing to him, but being called a slut, being told to give Naruto a blowjob in front of everyone… Naruto could tell that he was getting ready to use his safe word, use it and run away.

He jerked Sasuke’s arm higher, forestalling any words.

“I will punish you, Sasuke. I will hurt you, debase you, fuck you up until you can’t tell left from right, but you have to trust me first. I will give you everything you need, will be everything you need, as long as you do what I tell you. Do you really want to lose all of that because you’re too afraid to give us a chance?”

Naruto could see his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed.

“I don’t want you to run away from me anymore, Sasuke,” he whispered, his hands flexing. “I’ve tried to stay away from you, to let you find what you needed with someone else because it was hurting me too much to watch you break a little more each time we got together. But I can’t do it anymore. So as long as you’ll have me, I’ll do it, I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Except tonight. Give me tonight, Sasuke. Is that so much to ask?”

He let Sasuke’s hair and arm slide through his hands as he stepped back, waiting, watching Sasuke’s stiff back as the other man remained frozen.

It seemed to last forever.

And then Sasuke turned and slowly dropped to his knees, his head lowered in submission.

Naruto’s breath froze, and he was grateful for both the music and Sasuke’s lowered head that kept him from realizing how that simple move had affected him. He knew that Sasuke hadn’t fully given in, not with those clenched hands and tensed shoulders, but for him to go even this far…

It was almost impossible to make his hands stop trembling, but by the time he’d lowered his zipper and bared his erection, no one would’ve known he wasn’t in complete control.

Unlike Sasuke, he liked the eyes watching them, and it made him even harder to know Sasuke was doing this in front of them. His breath escaped in a hiss as he used his hand to guide his eager flesh forward, caressing Sasuke’s face with it. 

Sasuke jerked back, but Naruto was ready, his other hand fisting into his hair and keeping him in place, tilting his head up. 

Dark eyes glared up at him, the tiniest bit of shine on his cheek from Naruto’s precome. 

His cock pulsed.

“Suck me,” he commanded, knowing Sasuke couldn’t hear him over the music but his meaning would be more than clear. Sasuke’s eyes widened for a second before narrowing mulishly. 

Naruto almost grinned. Sasuke had expected him to do all the work, just as he’d always done in the past. Sasuke would open his mouth, Naruto would insert his cock and then he’d fuck away until he finally came. 

But he didn’t want it to be the same as before. He didn’t really expect Sasuke to go at it with abandon, nor would he make him do anything with those clenched hands, no matter how much he wished he could order Sasuke to play with his balls or jerk himself off or finger himself or…

Okay. 

Getting distracted.

He took a deep breath.

He wouldn’t make Sasuke step too far out of his comfort space, but he did expect him to at least lean forward and take his cock into his damn mouth.

He was almost tempted to brush the tip against Sasuke’s face again, but he thought that’d probably be pushing his luck at this stage. So he waited. Again. His cock pointing straight at Sasuke’s mouth. 

He didn’t know how long they would’ve stayed in that same position, neither budging, although eventually he would’ve gotten soft, when he noticed movement behind Sasuke. His mouth twitched just once before a helpful bystander deliberately pushed Sasuke forward. 

Sasuke managed to catch himself by bringing up his hands instinctively, and they landed against Naruto’s braced thighs. Luckily for him, Sasuke had turned his head at the last moment, and it was his cheek and not his teeth that ended up falling against his erection. But once it was there…

Sasuke’s fingers dug into his leather-clad thighs for a second before he righted himself so he was resting once again completely on his knees, but his cheek – his cheek turned, brushing against his rigid flesh and making Naruto swallow until it became lips. And lips parted hesitantly, Sasuke’s breath tremulous, until Naruto no longer felt flesh but pure wet heat. 

He growled low in his throat, looking down at closed, pinched eyes. Sasuke had never looked as sexy as he did with his mouth wide around his cock, a furrow between his brows, his skin unmarred by any bruises. 

In gratitude for the sight, Naruto finally did what Sasuke wanted, and clamping down on the hair in his hand, he drove forward, sawing in and out of Sasuke’s trembling mouth. 

The look of those red lips surrounding his cock… Naruto hissed.

As he started getting closer to orgasm, he bent forward, pulling Sasuke’s head further back to allow for the movement. Sasuke’s hands clutched at his thighs as he tried to keep his balance, his back slightly arched.

His breath coming faster, Naruto reached down and found Sasuke’s nipple through the fabric of his shirt, found it and pinched down on it viciously.

Sasuke yelled around his cock, his eyes snapping open. Naruto groaned at the vibration, at the feel of Sasuke’s throat convulsing around him. Sasuke’s hand came up to his, trying to pull it away. At the same time his other hand started pushing at his thigh, his head trying to twist to the side, but Naruto responded by thrusting faster, harder, pinching down on the nipple between his fingers even tighter. 

Pain always got a reaction from Sasuke.

Naruto groaned as he came, Sasuke’s thrashing making the orgasm flare brightly. Sasuke never fought, never _reacted_. He was always passive, a _thing_ to be used instead of a person. 

But he was reacting now.

He wasn’t even finished coming when he shoved Sasuke away from him, so a final shot fell onto Sasuke’s calf as he gasped on the ground, Sasuke’s weight supported on one hand as he shuddered and tried to catch his breath.

His erection was unmistakable. 

It was something they were both supposed to ignore. Although sex was not what Sasuke looked for during a scene, it was undeniable that the pain turned him on. 

Sasuke wasn’t a complete pain slut. After enough time in the session, the erection would fade, his body too consumed by agony to respond sexually. But in the beginning…in the beginning, Sasuke loved it.

Naruto ignored the smattering of applause as he zipped himself back up and struggled to get his breath back. He bent over and grabbed Sasuke’s lower arm, dragging him up. 

And he kissed him.

For one second, Sasuke responded. For one glorious, devastating second.

Until Sasuke realized what he was doing.

Naruto pulled away, stifling his sigh. “You did very well,” he said instead, gently wiping traces of come from Sasuke’s lips with his hand, knowing better than to lick them away. He ignored Sasuke’s tense stance. “Come. Follow me.”

He walked away, not looking back. Sasuke would either follow or he wouldn’t. And while Naruto wanted to watch him, to make sure it hadn’t been too much for him, he didn’t. Looking back would give back some of the control Naruto had taken, and that he refused to do.

Luckily, a room was available. Most people were choosing to welcome in the New Year at the party instead of in private. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if all the rooms had been taken.

He stepped inside his room and strode over to the large throne-like chair at the end of the room. Sitting down, he finally looked around to see if Sasuke had come. His hands tightened on the arms of the chair when he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway.

He didn’t say anything, just watched imperiously until Sasuke stepped inside and closed the door.

The sudden silence seemed to echo. The soundproof room completely shut out the din of the party.

It was Sasuke’s obvious uncertainty that allowed Naruto to relax back into the chair. He’d promised to be everything Sasuke needed. That brooked no room for any more hesitation.

“Strip,” he said. “And crawl here.”

Naruto saw Sasuke’s head turn ever-so-slightly, as if he were going to take a last look at the door, before he straightened and with a dignity that made Naruto’s heart ache, he took off his clothes. No matter how stoic Sasuke wanted to appear, even from across the room, Naruto could tell he was trembling. 

But he was submitting. Grudgingly, true, but it was submission nonetheless. 

And it was all for Naruto. 

Normally, by now, Sasuke would be naked and chained to the wall or tied to the bench or in whatever position Naruto had put him in. So when Sasuke had finally crawled the length of the room and knelt by Naruto’s feet, his breath faster than it should’ve been, beads of sweat dotting his skin, Naruto simply caressed him, stroking his hair, running his hand over down his neck and shoulder in soothing lines. 

Sasuke continued to shake and made a low, unhappy noise in the back of his throat.

Naruto continued to touch him for a while longer. Stopping immediately afterwards would’ve been a sign of weakness. Let Sasuke think he was torturing him, because the kindness was torture for him, confusing and unwanted. 

Gentleness was not something Sasuke would accept willingly.

At last, he stopped and stood up. “Crawl to the ring in the floor, and wait for me there.”

Watching Sasuke start to move away, Naruto wistfully wished he could properly enjoy the view. Even after seeing Sasuke strip and crawl around, he wasn’t hard again. Not because he couldn’t, but because the heavy emotions in the room made the whole thing unsexy as hell.

Sasuke was so obviously unhappy.

And for a moment, Naruto honestly doubted if he could succeed.

Refusing to give in to the depression that thought engendered, he shook his head and went to the cabinets holding the gear he wanted. He took out his selections and walked over to where Sasuke waited for him by the large steel ring in the floor, his penis flaccid.

He stood behind Sasuke’s kneeling form, watching as Sasuke grew still before gradually relaxing, although the tension didn’t completely fade away. He set his equipment down, careful to make sure it was out of Sasuke’s view.

“Hands and knees,” he ordered. 

He threaded the handcuffs through the ring before closing them on Sasuke’s wrists. Then he buckled a leather restraint around Sasuke’s right arm just above the elbow, buckling the other end around his lower thigh. The arm and leg restraints were connected by a short chain. If Sasuke tried to move his arm, his leg would have to follow and vice versa. 

He repeated the actions on Sasuke’s other side. Sasuke shivered as the leather wrapped around him but didn’t make a sound.

“Open,” he said, holding the ball gag in front of him. It was a small gag and shouldn’t stop Sasuke from potentially talking if he tried hard enough and from breathing around it if he needed to.

Naruto intended to make sure he needed to.

Sasuke stared straight ahead as Naruto finished tying the gag. He relaxed minutely as Naruto stepped away, obviously thinking the bondage was complete. 

But Naruto had one more item he wanted to use. 

For a moment, he debated whether he should just insert the butt plug or not, but he regretfully decided against it. He didn’t want to push Sasuke away before they’d even really gotten started. Sasuke’s limits were already being tested enough tonight.

He did, however, congratulate himself on putting the ball gag in first when he showed Sasuke what he had in store for him. Sasuke’s eyes got huge, and he started pulling at the ring, as if trying to escape. Naruto couldn’t really understand the words trying to stream around the gag, but the meaning was clear.

“Stop. Stop it!” Naruto commanded, fisting Sasuke’s hair and pulling his head back so they could look at each other. Sasuke’s eyes were narrowed, and his breath was coming out in heaving pants.

“Are you telling me you don’t want this?” he asked.

There was no mistaking the answer in Sasuke’s eyes, even as he shook his head firmly. 

“So you are saying your safe word then?”

Sasuke hesitated, but Naruto could see his response forming.

“Then…this is all it takes to break your trust in me?”

Sasuke froze.

“One night,” Naruto reminded him. “To prove to you that there is something other than pain. And every time I try something new, you stop and try to back out.” He released Sasuke’s hair. 

A fine, trembling anger was growing inside of him. He understood that Sasuke was afraid. But did he have to fight every single step of the way? If Sasuke really planned on resisting every time he did something, then it would be a long, tortuous night for the both of them, and at the end, Naruto would have failed. 

He leaned forward to speak directly into Sasuke ear.

“I will take care of you. Even if you say your safe word, even if all you can accept from me is the pain, then I will still be here. I won’t leave you again. Even if I can only be with you once a month, it’s better than being without you. _Trust_ me. How can you let me tie you up and whip you bloody, but not believe in me? Just trust me, Sasuke. I will keep you safe.”

Sasuke shuddered again and again, shaking his head. It wasn’t a denial of what he was saying but more an inability to let go of the control he kept so close. 

“Yes, you can, Sasuke. Breathe,” he commanded. “Breathe. You can. I would never hurt you more than you could bear.”

Sasuke took wheezing breaths past the ball gag, his eyes clenched shut. 

Naruto stroked his hair and back in long, sure strokes. 

“I will take care of you. I promise.”

He nuzzled Sasuke’s hair. “I promise.”

Sasuke gradually began to relax and pressed his trembling body close, silent except for those deep breaths. At the feel of his body seeking comfort, Naruto’s eyes closed in relief, and he hugged Sasuke to him.

“This is the last warning you’re going to get, Sasuke. I’ve got a pile of toys here, and the plug is the least of them,” Naruto said, ignoring the way Sasuke’s shivers started up again. “I am going to insert the plug. And then I’m going to give you your ten strokes for walking away from me earlier. And after that, I’m going to fuck you. Are you ready?”

Sasuke whimpered but finally nodded once jerkily. His eyes were still closed when Naruto finally, reluctantly drew away. Affection from Sasuke was such a rare thing that Naruto wanted to savor it, but he knew better than to wait too long.

Time was his enemy. The more time that passed, the more Sasuke’s head would clear, the more he would start to think about the situation, the more he would start to doubt it. 

Naruto leaned over and picked up the cherry-flavored lube, coating the plug, before kneeling behind Sasuke. He used the heel of his free hand to run it down Sasuke’s back to warn him what was coming.

His fingers slick, he carefully inserted one finger.

Sasuke’s muffled gasp and the tight clenching of his anus around his finger finally started to bring his arousal back to life. He made sure to spread the lube around generously, but he didn’t add any extra fingers. The burn would probably help Sasuke to relax. Pain was something he was used to after all.

Wiping the excess on a cloth, he used one hand to spread Sasuke’s cheeks while he positioned the butt plug at his entrance. Sasuke was unconsciously tightening his muscles, not even aware of the view that afforded Naruto as his ass tensed and relaxed repeatedly.

Naruto had to stifle a groan and look away for a second. Taking a deep breath, he finally began to push the butt plug forward, slowly sliding it inside, grabbing Sasuke’s hip when he began to move forward. Sasuke groaned and tensed up, but Naruto waited patiently until he was ready for more. By the time it was seated fully inside, Sasuke was sweating and shivering.

He wasn’t the only one. Watching Sasuke take the butt plug had taken him from semi-hard to fully engorged, and he was extremely tempted to just pull the damn thing out and replace it with something else. Instead, he grabbed the flared end and started to push and pull on it, not dislodging it, but fucking Sasuke shallowly with the plug.

Sasuke started to whimper loudly, shaking his head, thrusting his hips forward to escape the motion. But when Naruto slid his other hand between his legs, Sasuke was hard.

Naruto only tortured him for a short period, pumping his erection while continuing to fuck him with light strokes, but the reaction from Sasuke was amazing. He made muffled yells behind his gag, twisting as he tried to get free, making Naruto’s cock twitch and throb as his hips jerked.

Fuck, he was going to have to put on a cock ring at the rate this was going.

When he finally released the plug and moved away, Sasuke’s head hung down almost to the floor, and he was breathing like he’d run a marathon.

He ran his hand through tousled locks, ignoring the way Sasuke flinched initially. “You’re doing so well,” he said. “My Sasuke.”

Sasuke stilled at the words, lying quiescent as Naruto touched him, and while he didn’t move into the strokes, he did let himself be soothed.

With one last caress down a wet cheek, Naruto moved away.

“Ten strokes,” he said, picking up the paddle he’d chosen from the floor. This, he knew, would help Sasuke to stop trembling. 

“One.” Without any further warning, he swung the paddle down.

Sasuke made a muffled yell.

He hadn’t been gentle.

After ten sessions with Sasuke, he knew what worked best to get Sasuke into that head space he so craved. Fast and furious right from the start.

“Two.” He was careful to avoid hitting his unprotected balls or the butt plug, striking the underside of one cheek. 

This time, only a loud hiss escaped. Sasuke had been more prepared.

“Three.”

The left cheek. Another hiss.

“Four.” 

The top of the right cheek. A grunt.

“Five.” 

The top of his right thigh. A groan.

By the time he reached nine, Sasuke was crying out. Naruto knew that if he could see his face he would see one or two tears. But he’d been right. Comfortable with the familiar pain, Sasuke had calmed down tremendously, no longer shaking, arching into the strokes even as the force of the blows rocked him.

But now it was time to take him out of his comfort zone again.

“Ten.” 

The last blow was much lighter than all the others. But it landed directly across the butt plug.

Sasuke screamed behind the gag.

Dropping the paddle, Naruto fumbled with his pants, unzipping them and lowering them just enough to free his raging hard on and balls. He knelt behind Sasuke and lubed himself up, gritting his teeth at the cold gel. Pulling out the butt plug faster than he should have but not fast enough for his liking, he ignored the muffled yell and impaled Sasuke on his aching flesh.

Sasuke convulsed and cried out, going wild. 

Naruto pushed him forward until there was enough slack on the chain, and then he sat back, slamming Sasuke’s hips down on him as he thrust upwards so Sasuke’s hot, swollen flesh smacked down onto his thighs.

Fuck! Had anything ever felt this good? The hot press of skin from Sasuke’s spanking against his groin, the tight, clenching constriction around his cock, the way Sasuke jerked and shuddered, fighting him, riding him. 

Naruto shoved his hips up, ramming into Sasuke with all his strength as he forced Sasuke down. He couldn’t get deep enough, he couldn’t fuck hard enough. Not with the noises Sasuke was making, not the way he was writhing on his cock.

He growled in frustration as his clothing restrained his movements, and he shoved Sasuke off his lap, causing the other man to sprawl obscenely on the ground as the chains connecting his arms and legs left him displayed open. Naruto snarled as he wrenched the damn leather pants lower until his knees were free. With his boots still on, he couldn’t get them any further down, but at least he could spread his legs now for more power.

Sasuke’s anus was twitching madly, shining in the light. 

Pushing Sasuke’s head and arms back down from where he’d been starting to fumble back into place, not allowing him to get back up, forcing Sasuke’s ass into the air, he slid both thumbs inside his ass and pulled them apart, exposing more of what he wanted to see. 

Sasuke thrashed on the ground, the chains jangling as he keened, his hips thrusting in shock. 

Seeing the way the pink flesh glistened, the way Sasuke was inadvertently fucking himself on his fingers, Naruto groaned and leaned forward, jabbing his tongue into the space he’d created, licking at the clenching muscle, the taste of cherries on his tongue, and spearing him as far as he could go.

Sasuke screamed as he came, his come splashing on the ground, his buttocks tensing as he tried to escape Naruto’s tongue but held in place by cruel hands that dug into his flesh. His frantic struggles actually ended up rocking him on Naruto’s tongue, the fleshy muscle going deeper and deeper.

When Naruto finally released him, he literally fell forward, smearing his come into his skin, too weak to support himself. 

Naruto untied the gag, gently pulling it from Sasuke’s mouth and turning him on his side. Although his erection was raging, he disregarded it in favor of making sure Sasuke could breathe. He could tell from the way Sasuke was sucking in harsh gasps that he’d been on the verge of choking. The panic and lack of air, as much as the rimming, had probably contributed to his swift orgasm.

Dazed eyes stared off into space.

“Sasuke, check in with me. What color are you?” Naruto asked, rubbing his back, referring to how Sasuke was coping with the scene, green, yellow or red.

No answer.

“Sasuke. Answer me.”

He started blinking finally and turned his head to look up at Naruto once before lowering them quickly.

“Color?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He tried again. “Gr-green,” Sasuke said shakily, almost a whisper, and Naruto could hear the faintest trace of surprise in his voice.

Naruto smiled, an excited, almost predatory smile that would’ve had Sasuke rethinking his reply if he’d looked up to see it. 

“Good,” he purred. Waiting for Sasuke to calm down had given him the time he’d needed to wrestle control back from his libido as well. For what he had planned for the night, being frantic for orgasm by the end of the session would be better anyway.

He leaned over and reached into the collection of toys he’d chosen. Without showing it to Sasuke, he settled in place below him and said, “One more orgasm, and then I’ll reward you with a whipping.”

That got Sasuke’s attention. Eyes wide, his head snapped towards Naruto, and he was already starting to shake his head, repeating, “No, no, no, no,” when Naruto inserted the vibrator in one smooth movement.

Sasuke gasped, his whole body arching as the large object slipped into his stretched hole. Naruto used the moment of distraction to roll him all the way onto his back and jerk him forcefully away from the ring. Sasuke’s arms, attached by the chains, went over his head, and his legs went up and out. The base of the vibrator peeked out from underneath his balls.

Sasuke’s whole body flushed crimson in seconds at the position, and he tried to worm away, to fix his position so he wasn’t so vulgarly on exhibit. 

“Stop! Naruto, no!”

Naruto grabbed him, his hands on his inner thighs, pushing them outward and trapping Sasuke in place. Sasuke whined low in his throat as Naruto tested the bounds of his flexibility, making him almost do the splits, making Sasuke have to tilt his hips up and present his filled ass to relieve the pressure.

“Don’t move.”

Sasuke opened his mouth, his eyes flashing with humiliation and anger.

“Unless you plan on saying your safe word, then you’d better shut it. Otherwise, I’ll put the gag back in.”

His eyes narrowed in rebellion.

“And if you do say your safe word, then I’ll know your word is shit.”

Sasuke tensed in outrage.

The anger that had built up the last time Sasuke had vacillated was still there. It had faded into the background enough for him to ignore it as they’d progressed through the scene, but Sasuke’s open challenging of him made it roar back to life.

Coddling Sasuke was getting him nowhere. Sasuke would relax for a minute but start resisting again almost immediately. If affection wouldn’t work, then he’d move on to something else.

“One night. That’s all. Even if you didn’t say the words outright, you came into this room with me. You agreed. So be a man, and take it! Stop trying to weasel out on your word!” 

“Why you—”

“You’re such a fucking pain in the ass, Sasuke.” Naruto slapped his abused flesh to make the point, almost smiling at the squawk of fury.

“Are you saying your safe word?”

“Like I would—”

“Answer the question!”

Sullen eyes glared daggers at him from between his elbows. Naruto was amused to realize Sasuke wasn’t even paying attention to the position he was in anymore.

“No,” he muttered.

“Then stop your grumbling, and shut the fuck up.”

If looks could kill…

“If you’re too weak to handle it anymore,” – his voice said “when you’re too weak” – “you can bang the ring on the ground, and I’ll stop. Until then, have fun!” Naruto grinned widely, loving the way he could _see_ Sasuke’s hackles rise up.

He leaned back and grabbed two strips of material. 

“I told you I’d gag you if you talked again,” he explained as he slipped the cloth between Sasuke’s frowning lips. “But I’m gonna be a bit busy down here,” he said cheerfully, “and I don’t want you to suffocate on me, so I’m going to be kind enough to forego the ball gag.”

Sasuke’s teeth grinded against each other as he bit down on the material. For some reason, Naruto didn’t think Sasuke was going to thank him.

“And _this_ ,” he said, holding up the other piece of cloth, “is because you keep making me repeat myself.” 

He leaned forward and tied the blindfold on the side of his head, vaguely surprised that Sasuke hadn’t complained at all. Maybe he was getting better at—

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, enunciating as clearly as he could with the gag in his mouth. “Take it off.”

“Now, Sasuke—”

“Take it _off_!” Sasuke was starting to tremble, his head rolling side to side as he tried to see.

Naruto blinked. 

Sasuke tried to rub the blindfold off with his arm, but Naruto had done a good job securing the knot.

“I can’t see,” his voice quavered. “Naruto, just take the damn blindfold _off_!”

“Shhh,” he breathed, looking at Sasuke in puzzlement as he arranged his body over the other man’s on his knees and elbows so his upper chest was resting on Sasuke’s, but their lower halves were separated. He started caressing Sasuke’s face and hair. “That’s the point, Sasuke. I don’t want you to see.”

“But – but I can’t—” Sasuke’s breath was coming faster and faster, and he was starting to shake. 

Naruto was astonished. He’d never blindfolded Sasuke before, and how could he have guessed this was the type of reaction it would receive?

“I have to see. I won’t say my safe word, but _please_ , I need to see.” Sasuke’s whole body was tense, shuddering, and he kept trying to get at the cloth over his eyes. “I’ll do whatever else you want. Whatever you want! Just. Take. It. _Off_!”

It was the rising note of hysteria that decided Naruto. Sasuke had a serious problem with the blindfold; it wasn’t some kind of game.

“Stop,” he said, grabbing Sasuke’s head between his palms to stop his frantic movement. “I’ll take it off.” Sasuke thrummed in agitation. “All I want in return is a kiss.”

“Wh-what?”

“Kiss me – a real kiss – and I’ll take off the blindfold.”

“Okay. Okay.” His breath was coming in fast pants. “Take if off, and I’ll kiss you.”

“No,” Naruto corrected with finality. “Kiss me, and I’ll take off the blindfold.” 

Sasuke’s head flinched in his hands. Again. Then he nodded once jerkily.

“A real kiss,” Naruto repeated. 

“Alright,” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto’s fingers worked at the gag, silently cursing himself for tying such a good knot. When it was finally free, and drawn down past Sasuke’s chin, he lowered his head. 

The earlier kiss had been a taste, a moment of fire followed by the bitterness of ash. This kiss was an inferno. 

In order to keep his thoughts away from the blindfold, Sasuke poured himself into the kiss, desperate and hungry. His tongue, slick and persistent, explored Naruto’s mouth as Naruto stilled in shock, rubbing against his flesh eagerly. And when Naruto finally took control, he still wasn’t passive. He sucked and nipped and rolled his tongue, diving into the kiss with an abandon Naruto had never seen before.

Enflamed by his response, Naruto didn’t sample from Sasuke’s mouth, he gorged himself. Sasuke was hot and wet and moaning and clutching at Naruto with his arms and legs. 

It was quite some time before Naruto finally pulled back, both of their breathing fast and sharp. Somehow, during the exchange, he’d let all his body weight rest on Sasuke’s, and there was no denying the hard proof of Sasuke’s excitement digging into his hip. 

He looked down at Sasuke with wide eyes, staring at the swollen, red lips that were open as he gasped for breath. He was so doing the blindfold again the next time they had a session.

Trembling fingers worked at the knot, and he finally released it, pulling the cloth away. Too bright eyes blinked up at him.

Neither said a word as Naruto fixed the gag.

He disentangled himself from Sasuke and sat back. His voice was slightly raspy when he said, “One orgasm, then the whipping.” He didn’t wait for Sasuke to respond before he turned on the vibrator to its highest setting.

Sasuke screamed, thrashing in his bonds, the chains jingling as he arched back, convulsing at the sudden torrent of pleasure. 

Naruto had promised to show him pleasure could also be painful.

He jerked back to avoid getting accidentally kicked. 

What the hell had _that_ been?

He absently started to unlace one boot while his thoughts wandered and his eyes watched the view. Sasuke was not handling it too well, swearing and shaking as he fought the sensations bombarding him. 

He pulled off the boot and sock and started working on the other one. 

Maybe he should’ve warned Sasuke it was a vibrator?

Naaaaaaahhhhhh….

All that moving around was probably rocking that vibrator like crazy. He leaned forward slightly to see if Sasuke had come yet. Nope, not yet. Soon though, he would guess.

He removed that boot and sock and wriggled the leather pants down the rest of the way. He absently started to stroke himself when Sasuke nearly arched off the floor entirely. Fuck, Sasuke was sexy. He really should be looking for that cock ring right about now.

He got rid of his top, finally naked. Had Sasuke ever seen him naked before? He didn’t think so.

Sasuke said his name like a curse, and Naruto couldn’t help the smile.

He was feeling a little sadistic after that kiss. Sasuke could kiss like _that_ and had been keeping it from him this whole time?

Damn, stupid, stubborn, bastard with his crazy issues and—

Sasuke sobbed, his whole body twisting and contorting as he tried to evade his approaching orgasm.

Enough. Naruto had been cruel long enough. 

Besides, his dick felt like it was going to explode.

He went down to the ground in his spot between Sasuke’s legs and grabbed them, forcing them to spread open. Frenzied eyes found him.

“I told you, you needed to come,” he rumbled. Keeping him open and vulnerable, Naruto bent down and swallowed Sasuke’s cock.

Even with Naruto’s hands holding him down, Sasuke’s lower body lifted completely off the ground as he yelled, thrusting violently up into Naruto’s mouth as he sucked voraciously. 

Naruto growled and releasing Sasuke’s thighs, his hands going up the quaking body underneath him to find his nipples as his mouth claimed Sasuke’s cock. When he pinched down on them, his fingers tightening ruthlessly, he wondered if Sasuke was going to shake apart, crying out as his hips convulsed, as hot, white seed filled Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto swallowed again and again as Sasuke emptied himself, refusing to let go of either his cock or nipples, wanting more, demanding more.

Sasuke called out, his body over sensitized, trying to wrench free as he shuddered and tensed, one last spurt of come flying out.

Tremors wracked his body as Naruto slowly pulled off, his teeth grazing skin lightly. Sasuke whimpered. He let go of Sasuke completely and turned off the vibrator.

He wiped his mouth. “On all fours,” he said. He wanted release, wanted it so badly that he thought he might actually come if Sasuke so much as _looked_ at him, but he kept himself reigned in. Barely.

Just a little bit longer. 

Sasuke blinked dazed eyes, his body limp in the chains. Naruto doubted he was aware of how lewdly he was displayed.

Just when he thought he would have to say it again, Sasuke began to move sluggishly, closing his legs, flushing as he did so, and let them fall over to his side, the vibrator bouncing. He jerked his hips, shivering, and Naruto smirked. 

More carefully now, he rolled to his stomach and shuffled forward to get play in the chain before getting up on his hands and knees. Tear marks decorated his face, and his eyes were unfocused. 

Naruto grabbed the flogger and stood up. He walked over to the cabinets and found a cock ring. Hissing, he put it on. Not much longer, he reminded himself.

He walked back to where Sasuke was kneeling. “Keep the count,” he ordered. “If you can make it to twenty, I’ll let you go. If not…”

Not that he actually planned on letting Sasuke keep the count until twenty.

“Nod if you understand.”

He nodded once, slowly.

“One!” Sasuke gasped as the tongues of the flogger landed against his already sore backside. Naruto could see his attention come back into focus, but he didn’t lose the dazed look completely.

He snapped the flogger forward again. 

“Two!”

Naruto watched the red lines form on Sasuke’s back. He knew if he were closer he would see a faint crisscross of old scars, some of which he’d placed there himself. The flogger he’d chosen was made up of soft deerskin, however. There would be no more scars tonight.

He walked over in front of Sasuke and squatted, pulling up Sasuke’s head so they were looking each other in the eyes. He yanked the gag down.

“I missed you, Sasuke,” he said. He traced his finger across one eyebrow. “Did you miss me?”

Sasuke’s eyelashes fluttered as he instinctively tried to look away. 

Naruto’s arm flashed.

“Three!” Sasuke gasped, his eyes flying back open. 

“Did you miss me?” Naruto repeated.

“Y-yes.” Sasuke’s mouth formed the word, even though no sound came out.

“Good,” Naruto said simply.

The flogger came down.

“Four!”

Naruto traced his lips this time.

“What did you miss about me?”

“Five!”

“My irresistible good looks? My charm? My sense of humor? The way I handle a whip?” He leaned forward and nibbled an ear before whispering, “Tell me.”

Sasuke shivered. But he didn’t say anything.

Naruto’s wrist snapped.

“Ah, six!”

“None of those? Shall I tell you what I missed about you then instead?”

Sasuke shook his head.

“But I want to. I want to.”

Naruto got down and started kissing Sasuke’s neck, biting, sucking kisses that covered his neck with red marks and signs of his possessiveness.

“I missed the way you smell,” he began lightly. “That cologne you wear is enough to make my head spin.”

“Sssseven!” he hissed.

“I missed the way leather hugs your body. And I missed seeing you without the leather.” Naruto chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Sasuke’s. “I missed the feel of your skin. And the taste of you in my mouth.”

“Ei-eight!” Sasuke gasped.

“I missed the way you scream when I have you shackled to the wall. The way your body twists, and the way I sometimes can’t tell if you’re trying to meet a blow or dodge it.” 

Naruto mouth hovered over Sasuke’s, and he flicked his tongue out, just barely wetting the other man’s lips. He moved away slightly, just in time to see them part slightly before closing once again.

“I missed your tears. I missed your cries. I missed seeing the lost look you get sometimes when you look at me.”

“Nine!” Naruto smiled at the way Sasuke’s flushed cheeks darkened even more.

“I missed your mouth and your ass.” He chuckled at the way Sasuke twitched and the look on his face. “But most of all, I missed our talks. And the way you looked after a session, so content and relaxed. I missed learning new things about you and getting to take care of you afterwards.”

His fingers ran over swollen lips and up a heated cheek.

“Can’t you think of one thing that you missed about me?” he asked.

“T-ten!”

He ran gentle fingers through dark hair, sliding his hand down to rest his palm on his cheek. Sasuke was trembling. 

“Just one thing?”

He waited, wondering if Sasuke would say anything. When he didn’t, he nodded almost absently to himself and moved his hand away. He’d hoped, but he wasn’t surprised really that—

“Your smile,” Sasuke whispered, so low that if Naruto hadn’t been so close to him, he would never have heard it.

Naruto’s eyes closed. 

“Ahhhh,” he said at last. He brushed his lips over Sasuke’s quivering ones. “Thank you.”

He cleared his throat and stood up. His voice was almost back to normal when he asked, “What number are we on, Sasuke?”

“Eleven now,” Sasuke said. Naruto heard the faint wobble in his voice. He swallowed.

“Don’t lose the count,” he warned. And he took up a stance next to Sasuke’s side. His arm reared back.

“Nng! E-eleven!” Sasuke shouted, his body jerking at the contrast between Naruto’s previous strikes and this one.

Naruto didn’t want Sasuke to have time or the presence of mind to think about what he’d just said, to regret it. He didn’t hold back.

“Tw-tw-twelve,” Sasuke stuttered, his body arching away. Red stripes decorated his back and side where the flogger tongues had curled around. 

Naruto reached out and ran his nail down one of those lines, and Sasuke moaned, shuddering, his breath coming out faster and faster.

In the moment that Sasuke muscles began to relax as Naruto continued to just toy with the red marks, Naruto turned the vibrator back on.

Sasuke screamed, his body quaking. His arms, which had already been trembling, collapsed, and he fell forward, first onto his elbows and then onto his chest as the chains connecting his arms and legs jerked him, and he ended up with his ass in the air, his legs spread wide so he was low to the ground.

Sasuke didn’t even try to get back up. He was moaning continuously, his hips working, his cheek pressed to the floor.

And when Naruto whipped him again, Sasuke groaned and whimpered, his hips thrusting faster as he tried to fuck himself with the vibrator. “Thir-uh-thirteen,” he whispered brokenly.

Fuuuuuuuuck! If Sasuke didn’t lose the count soon, Naruto was going to explode, with or without the cock ring. Naruto had never seen him act so abandoned and slutty. 

He was reacting so beautifully, finally starting to get into that head space he craved without the brutal beating he normally required, where every additional torture heightened the feeling instead of detracting from it. 

Naruto gritted his teeth. He needed Sasuke to lose it now. 

Naruto got into position and took precise aim, snapping his wrist very carefully. The strands of leather licked the underside of Sasuke’s stomach and wrapped around his erection before uncoiling and falling back.

In the second before the pain could register, while Sasuke’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in a shocked gasp, Naruto grabbed the base of the vibrator with his free hand and shoved it forward, ramming the last few inches inside.

Sasuke shrieked, his back arched, his whole body taut with strain.

Naruto set up a punishing rhythm, driving the vibrator in forcefully.

“The count,” he whispered, dropping the flogger and resting his weight on his hand to lean close to Sasuke’s head, his other hand still busy.

“What’s the count, Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s head tossed as he struggled to speak, not even aware his ass was rising up to meet the thrusts.

“I-I – thir-uh-four—”

Naruto angled the vibrator down, slamming it forward, the muscles in his arm bunching.

Sasuke screamed, his body thrumming, convulsing.

“St-stop!” he yelled, his eyes frantic. His hands scrabbled against the floor as he suddenly began to struggle upwards.

Sasuke really didn’t seem to handle orgasm well.

“The count?” Naruto asked again.

Sasuke shook his head, his hair flying.

“The count?” Naruto repeated, his voice hard.

“I don’t – I don’t know!” Sasuke wailed, rising up to one elbow, but falling back as the action jerked the chain connecting his arm and leg, spreading him even wider.

It was about fucking time! Naruto pulled the vibrator out completely, shiny and wet. Sasuke collapsed, limp, like a marionette with its strings cut. Shaking in anticipation, he lined himself up with Sasuke’s gaping and twitching hole. 

He thrust forward.

Distantly, he was aware of Sasuke crying out and writhing underneath him, but it felt too good to finally be inside of him to fully register it. Although not as tight as before, Sasuke was still more than tight enough to make Naruto’s eyes want to roll up in the back of his head.

Fuck! He’d been waiting to come for hours it seemed, and he hammered forward, gripping Sasuke’s hips and forcing him back. His teeth bared, he kept changing the angle of his strokes until—

He groaned, lightheaded, as Sasuke began to struggle on his cock, yelling, his anus clenching tight around him unmistakably in orgasm. Shit, that felt too good!

Even as Sasuke clamped around him greedily, trying to lock him in place, he thrust through the resistance, refusing to stop, Sasuke’s cries goading him on. He snarled, his eyes dark, as the ring of muscle scraped and maddened him.

He wrenched Sasuke back until the chain stopped him, until Sasuke’s hands were over his head, his legs under his body, his ass an offering up to Naruto. He bared his teeth as he took in Sasuke’s shuddering back, his sobs, the way his head hung down submissively.

His hips slammed into Sasuke, making his body jerk. He wanted to come so fucking badly! He fucked Sasuke as if thrusting into him harder and harder could eventually tear the ring off his cock.

“Naruto! Nng – Na-Naru – Ah!”

He could hear Sasuke calling him, begging for a reprieve, but it wasn’t as important as driving himself into the wet heat, feeling Sasuke’s flesh give way to him. 

He leaned forward, jabbing into Sasuke as he bit down on reddened skin, needing to mark him, claim him for his own. He reached forward and grabbed onto his shoulders, pistoning into Sasuke with all his strength.

Sasuke’s screams were drowning out the pounding of his heart in his ears, the rumbling in his throat. Sasuke clenched around him once again, sobbing, pleading. 

“Again,” Naruto demanded. “Again!”

He pulled out and flipped Sasuke over, plunging back inside immediately. Sasuke thrashed around him, struggling against the chains, calling out helplessly.

Sasuke was getting too loose. After so many orgasms, he wasn't tight enough to satisfy him. Naruto snarled in frustration and reached down with one hand, unceremoniously sticking two fingers inside. 

He hissed at the sensation, even as Sasuke yelled, convulsing.

He watched as Sasuke’s wilted penis engorged with blood rapidly, moaning and twisting as if the erection hurt him. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccckkkkk_... Sasuke liked being stuffed. His heart sped up at the possibilities.

His eyes went to the vibrator lying on the floor. How would that feel to have it buzzing against him while he double—

Shit! He tore his eyes away. Another time. And there would definitely be another time.

But this time, he was going to show Sasuke that he was more than enough.

He pulled out his fingers, groaning at the loss. Sasuke flinched, his whole body trembling, his chest rising and falling quickly with his gasping breaths.

Naruto appreciated the way Sasuke’s anus fluttered at the movements, moaning as it teased his erection. Fuck, if he wasn’t going to double-stuff Sasuke, then Sasuke needed to tighten up. Now. Because he was certain he was literally going to go crazy if he didn’t come soon.

The fastest way of getting Sasuke to get back to his normal, tight, cock-killing state was pain.

He hadn’t intended on hurting Sasuke anymore. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

The most expedient way would be to pull out and give Sasuke another spanking. That would get his ass back in shape in no time flat. But as Naruto had no intention of pulling out of Sasuke for anything less than the Apocalypse, no matter how loose he was, he’d have to go for option two.

He cursed vehemently as he leaned back, struggling to reach the nipple clamps. How the hell had they slid all the way over _there_? He held on to Sasuke’s upraised thigh, pulling him along with him, refusing to lose the connection even for a second. 

He ignored Sasuke’s choked cry, but when he finally had the damn clamps in hand, he turned back and had to stop. Sasuke’s body was stretched taut, the muscles of his neck and chest standing out in sharp relief as his arms twisted above his head, forcing his legs up against his chest. His fisted hands holding tight to the chains and the shivers running all along his body gave mute testament to his suffering. 

And Naruto hadn’t even noticed before, too caught up in his desire for release, but Sasuke was covered in his own come from his previous orgasms, his stomach, chest and even his neck glistening. The way it caught the light as Sasuke shuddered and gasped…it was mesmerizing.

He was so fucking beautiful.

Naruto shook his head to clear it. Damn! Back to business. He had a fucking to finish.

He assured himself that his hands weren’t shaking even the tiniest bit when he reached down and pinched Sasuke’s nipple, slippery from his come. But he really was a little bit nervous. They had never done nipple play before. Another first. Sasuke would probably kill him after this was over.

Sasuke’s eyes popped open, teary and wide, as the first clamp was put on. He yelled, twisting his chest, his anus clenching down forcefully. 

Naruto groaned, his head sagging for a second as white light flashed and a wave of dizziness hit him. He forced fluttering eyelids to open, his hips thrusting irregularly with a mind of their own as Sasuke struggled. 

But at least he’d die a very satisfied man, his balls completely drained of come.

“Naruto! No, no! Not—”

He put the second clamp on, unable to resist licking and sucking the straining flesh as Sasuke shook and screamed loud enough to make his ears ring. He rolled the bitter taste around in his mouth, Sasuke’s sweat and come on his tongue. 

Sasuke clenched down so hard on Naruto’s cock that when Naruto came to a second later, his body was bent forward and his weight rested on one hand.

Fuck! This was probably the best idea he’d ever had in his whole entire fucking life!

He shook his head once again, hard, to clear the dizziness and pleasure-fogged thoughts. Deciding to take advantage of his position, he slipped both of Sasuke’s legs over his shoulders, and bending him nearly in half, enjoying the hitched groan, he leaned forward and bit down sharply on Sasuke’s shoulder, plowing into him.

He had never heard Sasuke sound like that before, his voice breaking, the raw sounds shattered. 

Naruto growled around the muscle in his teeth, fighting the urge to keep biting down until he marked Sasuke completely, until blood filled his mouth and spilled over, until Sasuke bared his throat and submitted to him absolutely.

Sasuke whimpered as if hearing his thoughts.

The sound enflamed him. 

Naruto pulled off his shoulder, his teeth scraping against quivering flesh, and bit down on another piece of flesh. He needed to leave his mark, needed to brand himself into Sasuke’s body and soul, needed to ensure that Sasuke never forgot him, never escaped him.

He wouldn’t leave scars. But he would make damn certain Sasuke would always remember his touch.

He rammed into Sasuke’s body. Fuck, when had he stopped moving? _Why_ had he stopped? Sasuke was tight enough now, and with each bite, the pressure just got better and better.

“Na-Naruto, Naruto, ah, Naruto!”

He liked the way Sasuke said his name like a mantra, like it would somehow stop him, like it would somehow save him.

He forced his hand between them, and for the second time that night – the second time in the year he’d known him – Naruto grabbed his cock and started pumping.

“ _Naruto_!”

He shuddered, the pleasure coursing through his body at the way Sasuke screamed his name. He was starting to worry the cock ring wasn’t going to be enough.

“ _Please_! Please, I can’t!” Sasuke sobbed brokenly, pre-come leaking onto Naruto’s fingers. “No more! Naru—”

“I’m only finishing this,” Naruto gritted out as he started to pound impossibly harder, “after I come, Sasuke. But I’m,” he panted, “not ready to come yet.”

It was probably the biggest lie he’d ever told in his entire life, and if he weren’t focused on getting somehow even deeper into Sasuke’s quivering body, on the feel of Sasuke’s abused ass burning into his thighs, on the danger of Sasuke’s anus threatening to break him in half as he bit down on his neck, he would’ve been worried about lightning striking him.

“Naruto, _please_!”

Sasuke should always look like this, teary-eyed, covered in come, hickies and bite marks, desperate, bound and pleading, his erection red and dripping.

He’d somehow come to a complete stop again staring at Sasuke. So even though he was panting for breath, his words were remarkably clear when he said, “Beg for it.”

“Wha-what?”

“Beg for it. Use that slutty mouth of yours. Make. Me. come.” He punctuated his words with hard thrusts that had Sasuke’s back bowing off the ground, his hand squeezing and rubbing the head of his dick.

“Stop!” It was a frenzied cry, laced with pleasure and pain.

Naruto started going faster in reply, his smile feral.

“Fuck! _Fuck_!”

“You’ll have,” he panted, “to do…better…ha…than that.”

“Naruto…” Sasuke begged.

“If you can’t do it,” he growled, slamming harder, “then just shut the fuck up until I’m finished!”

Sasuke’s body contorted, his cry rising in volume, the chains jangling, his expression tortured, his ass clenching, his cock swelling.

“Fuck me!” Sasuke screamed, his neck arching back. “Please! Fuck me!”

Naruto sneered outwardly while wondering if his heart was going to explode in his chest. He was going to die, he was sure he was going to die if he didn’t come soon. Not just from the flood of sensations – which were enough to make him want to pass out – but from the fact that Sasuke was really going to do it. 

Holy hell.

“come for me! Please! Na-Na— Mas- Naruto!” Naruto nearly stuttered to a stop at the almost slip. Had Sasuke really almost said ‘Master?’ He had never—

“Your cock – I-I – I’ve never – _shit_ – the way you – Naruto, please! Harder! Do it harder!”

He spread those quaking legs as far as they would go, using all the power in his legs and back to give Sasuke the force he required – the pain he required – to be able to keep talking. 

“I need it!” Sasuke was shaking, sobbing, coming to pieces in front of him. “Your-your come, inside of me, drip—” He swallowed, tears flowing down the side of his face.

“I need you,” he whispered, his voice almost lost. 

“Fuck!” Too much, it was all too much. He couldn’t hold off any longer, not with Sasuke finally broken and vulnerable in front of him.

He pulled out just far enough to nearly claw the damn cock ring off—fucking shit! Who the hell had come up with these fucking stupid—and then he was plunging back inside that incredible heat and tightness, inside his personal nirvana. 

Inside Sasuke.

His hand spasmed around Sasuke’s cock, his head swimming, his teeth clenched, his whole body tense as he finally came, control torn from his grasp by the jerking of Sasuke’s body. He had just enough presence of mind to bend forward and grab the chain between the nipple rings between his teeth and yank his head back before he lost it completely, and Sasuke’s scream, the hot jet of come across his fingers, the vice around his cock, accompanied him as the world went white.

He swayed, tremors wracking him, sound gradually returning, his vision slowly clearing until the white spots cleared, until he could see Sasuke underneath him. 

Had Sasuke ever looked like this before?

Naruto barely caught himself on his elbow buckled, and he forced himself to move. He moaned painfully as he finally pulled out. He was tired, both mentally and physically. And he was going to be incredibly sore just as soon as the endorphins faded. His cock was already extremely tender, and his back felt like it might give out on him. 

Singly and collectively, none of it mattered as much as Sasuke.

His hands were unsteady as he took off the clamps from Sasuke’s swollen nipples, undid the leather and finally released the handcuffs, letting everything fall to the floor. Sasuke’s eyes were closed the entire time, his body limp and pliable as Naruto massaged his limbs and finally pulled him into his embrace. He would drag the both of them into the adjoining bathroom in a minute, but for now, he just needed to make certain Sasuke was alright.

It was with a wary joy that he saw that although the flogger had left red streaks and Sasuke’s ass was going to be red for days, there wasn’t anything that would leave a scar. Now, if only he could keep him that way.

He took it as a good sign that Sasuke hadn’t gotten up and stormed out, but his heart was in his throat and he couldn’t keep his uncertainty out of his voice as he asked, “Sasuke? How are you doing? Was it – was it enough? Are you— Do you need me to— Sasuke—?”

“Yes,” Sasuke sighed, curling up and hiding his face. “Yes. It was enough,” he whispered. “It was—”

Naruto held him closely, rocking him, kissing him and rubbing his back, filled with a relief so great that he had to bow his head. 

“Sasuke,” he murmured, and closed his eyes, his cheek pressed to Sasuke’s head.


End file.
